Currently, suspension systems for track-type tractors and other work machines use an equalizer bar design that allows each side track of the tractor to oscillate and pivot relative to the main frame in order to negotiate uneven or irregular terrain. The known equalizer bar designs typically include a spherical bearing joint at each opposite end of the equalizer bar for coupling to the side roller frames of the tractor, the equalizer bar attaching the main frame of the track-type machine to the respective track-type roller frames.
When the left side portion of the equalizer bar contacts the main frame stop, the pivotal motion of the equalizer bar is prohibited and most of the machine load is thereafter directly supported by the left spherical bearing. This can provide undue load and impact on the left bearing. The same is true with respect to the right spherical bearing when the right side portion of the equalizer bar contacts the main frame of the machine.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.